1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having an accommodating portion to receive a battery therein and a hooking member to hook a portion of the battery received in the accommodating portion.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and provides one or more functions, such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like. As the functions of the mobile terminal have become more diversified, the mobile terminal has been implemented in the form of a multimedia player supporting more complicated functions, such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, numerous improvements to hardware or software have been developed. For example, a user interface (UI) allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided. While the development of hardware and software is ongoing, portability of the mobile terminal should not be degraded because consumers still prefer smaller players or devices.